Hearts of the Nobodies
by MRS.axle1997
Summary: Organization 13's activity in Twilight Town attracts the attention of a girl living there. Who are these mysterious black robed figures? What are they up to? And do they REALLY have no hearts? Please R&R!
1. Out of the portal and into my life

OK everybody so as you all SHOULD now by now, I am x-sparklegurl1997-x and this is my new account. And as all of you probaby don't know IM GOING TO DO A REWRITE OF SHATTERED KINGDOM BROKEN HEARTS! Its gonna be sort of like fullmetal alchemist how there was the anime and then there was another anime later that was the same for a bit but then was different. Its sort of a cunfusing concept but dont worry youll understand eventully. Dis time Lizzie is better and da guys are HOTTER! And the love is more exciting its more of a love story now than trajety. Also there will be doctor who in it because it's a really HOT HOT HOT show.

OK. LETS START!

\-CHAPTER 1: OUT OF THE PORTAL, AND INTO MY LIFE!-/

My name is Elizabeth Sakura Sasook. I have long, floor length, flowing silver hair that glistens in the wind. My large curelean orbs sparkle with happiness as I run though the green forests of my childhood with Seifier and the doctor who are my best friends. My cheeks are a beautiful shade of magenta and my lips are full and pink like Billie Pipers. I am slender and curvy in all the right place. I'm a beautiful 5 foot 6 I weigh 90 lbs (I'm really skinny because my EVIL stempmother dosen't feed me) and my boobie size is 30 D LOL THEIR HUGE! OH RIGHT! I forgot to mention. I'm half wolf, that means I have pointy silver ears that blend in with my flowing har, and I have a fluffy grey wolf tail that sometimes perks up when I see hot guys. But there r people who DON'T like me becuz of my tail and my ears and my hair. I think there jelos but their really mean to me and I wish I could be accepted…

That's why I hang out with SEIFER! He is really nice to me and accepts, me for my tail and ears. Also Doctor Who whose real name is David Tennant is really nice and cool (AN but math smith is hot too but david tenant is hotter). He kind of looks like Sora even though I haven't met sora yet. Seifers gang and me and doctor who live it twilight town, and we rob convenience stores all day for fun. Weve been robbing them for as long as I can remember because I don't get clothing and food and stuff because my evil stepmom wont give them to me. Weve never been caught stealing from a store because we' are masters of stealing. My bf is Frak Iero but im starting to think maybe…hes gay.

So one day we were in a local convenience store and I was grabbing all of the chips off of the shelves to steal for myself because my stepmother doesn't give me any food. Seifer and doctor who were standing around and watching me steal the chips. Doctor Who was using the sonic screwdriver to make sure that I wasn't spotted by security gards. The conevneinece stores don't like Doctor Whos because they steal but seifer and I have never been caught. David is new.

ALL OF A SUDDEN my tail perked up because I saw….A REALLY HOT GUY JUMP OUT OF A PORTAL! We all gased. He had fire truck hair that made him look like Tobuscus (AN no there not EXACTLY the same but look deeper…like the lion king omg I saw that yesterday!) and beutiful emerald eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. He swaggred up to me and said "hey baby got it memorized" in a really really hot voice it made my tail perk up. His voice sounded like diamonds.

I knew right there right then in my heart that something was going to happen…something big. He was going to change my life but I had no idea right then…

ANOTHER HOT GUY CAME! His name was SORA I knew hat because im part Doctor. "My name is Sora" he said. His chocolate hair made him looked like Arthur Darville. He was wearing a MAN U kit. I gasped he was soooooo hot. I wanted to talk to them both and wheel them a lot but I had to go home.

I left the store but it was raining so Frank arrived with an prurple umbrella that said I'm gay on it. He said Lizzie… we… need… to talk….. We're brakeing up. D: "

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

TO BE CONTINUED…

Who will I…give my broken heart to fix…?


	2. The man of my dreams!

AN: OK here is the next chapter I WANT REVIEWS! GIVE ME REVIEW OR I WILL SIC FRANK'S ARMY OF DOGS ON YOU! Hahaha jk I will give u all cookies! OM NOM NOM THEY ARE YUMMEH!

\-Chapter 2: The man of my dreams! Axel takes Lizzie to the ball!-/

I was really sad that frank broke up with me and he was gay even though it was hot I was still really sad. It was raining out and I was only wearing a white shirt so you could see my underwear through it. Azel came out of the convenience store and he came to me, he was blush. "Are you from tennesse cause you're the only ten I see" he said. I blushed no one ever wanted to wheel me before cause of my past. "My name is Elizabeth Sakura Sassok." I said. "Cool I will get it memorized…" Axel said then went back in the portal and I was sad because he was leaving but the he poked his head out. "Theres a ball at the Castle that never Was, will you be my date?" I blushed all over and I couldn't resist so we made plans for satruday.

That Saturday I was wating outside my house after being kicked out of the house by my stepmom. I was crying because she said I couldn't go to the ball cuz I had math homework to do and it was late. she never let me do anything fun at all. JUST THEN! I portal appeared out of nowhere and axel stepped out. He was wearing a sexy purple tuxedo! I OMG'd and cried because it was so beautiful. It was purple and sparkley. Then Axel pulled out a dress and said "This is for you baby, I made it myself, you've gotta wear it for the ball because I…." He looked away and blushed "I… Nevermind" He said.

I put on the dress and it fit me PERFECTLY! It was TARDAS blue and had beeds all over it. They sparkled and shone in the light even though it was dark because he made them reflect moon. The dress was very long, touching the ground just like my hair, and it complimented my hair like peanut butter compliments toast. It was relly poofy in the skirt and poofy shoulders like Cinderela but I was prettier. I had on long gloves that were white and pink and sparkly. It was deep to show my boobs! (OMG, Axel is a perv?) And my shoes were made of pink granet. But they weren't that uncomfy I had to wear wood shoes cuz my stepmom made me wear them. She was EVIL! And she didn't feed me or let me watch MAN U play soccer. That's because she likes Liverpool but I like them both. (AN why does Liverpool hate Manchester? I don't get it.)

Axel took me through his portal, right from under my stepmothers nose! I knew she was gonna be super mad and starve me even more when I got back, but this was worth it! A dance with the man of my dreams! We went to the castle. There were lots of black robe people with HUGE zippers like Axel. His tux had a big zipper on it. I wonder what it means, I thought. Axle tok my hand and we wento the dance floor. There was lots of sluts there wearing short dresses but I wasn't. because I'm a decent person! I just cant help it if I had big boobs lol! We started dancing.

My Chemical romance was playing Welcome to da Black Parade. It was really hot. There were lots of other people there. Roxas was dancing with Xion and Edward elric was dancing with Rose (rose from FMA NOOOOOT rose from DW). Doctor who looked at me like he was…jelos? But why would he be…. But he danced with River and he was happy. (LOL rose sux) Akihiko was dancing with Fukka, and and the Female girl was dancing with Aigis (lol yuri) also ken was dancing with Shinjy they were sooooo cute together. I wondered if they ever yaoi.

After we danced for hours and hours I started yawning. "U must be tired…" He carried me to a chair and put me down. But FRANK SAW US! He was really mad at Axle and glared and pulled out a gun. "Hands off my girl" he cryed but axel was faster he took out his guns and shot frank and gerard then turned around and shot sora 24 times. He was wearing a sexy orange tuxedo. Then Axel ran out of the ball room, tears pouring down his face like two waterfalls of pure sorrow.

I gasped in shock!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Love in war's flames

AN: SO we had a school student vote today but the Bloc Quebecois wasn't on the ballot so I had to write it in to vote for it. I hop you guys who are reading the story are luvvin it and don't worry Im gonna keep writing it for a while! There will be loads of romance! Im thinking of putting in "side couples" like a couple that isn't Lizzie to make the story interesting what do you guyz think? ALSO I want review PLEAAAAASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLAESE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

\Chapter 3: love in the flames of war\

We were outside and axel still had his guns out. Sora was there too with his keyblade and and angry look on his face. He was angry. He was wearing a sexy blue tuxedo and axel was wearing a sexy purple tuxedo. They both glistned in the moonlight. He wipped out his…KEYBLADE? I had never seen one before. Sora waved it around "How dare you dance with Elizabeth? She's mine and I will fight you for her…HEART!" I was really worried that Sora would kill Axel. Just then he whipped out a KATANA! "Well I will fight back I want to be with Lizzie!" They started to fight.

Sora got out a gun attachement for his keyblad to make a keygunblade and he shot Axel. Axel deflected it with his abs. Sora gassed and started to scream. Then he used magic on Axel and Axel used a potion so he got better. Sora jumped up and did a triple flip and summoned Chicken little but Chiken little started to cry because he's dumb. Sora summouned Mickey Mouse. Axel shot him and he died. Before he died sora cried tears. Mickey mouse looked up at lizzie and said, "Lizzie you have the power! Youre the chosen one only you can defeat the bad guys" "what?" said lizzie! "who are the bad guys?" but it was too late mickey died. Axel said he was sorry and we forgave him and I kissed him to prove that I forgave him.

I started cryin because Mikcey was dead forever and ever. The tears hit the ground and…flowers started to grow there? We used the flowers to bury Mickey. It was then I knew something was wrong with me , I was not normal, not a normal girl (apart from my boobs lol), I must have had some kind of power.

Just then I realized that I heard a noise. vVWOOP VWOOP VWOOp it said. Doctor Who got out of his telephone box and said Cheerio because hes English.

TO BE Continued next week


	4. Lizzie's Destiny

AN: IM REALLY SOOOORRRY GUYS for not updating in a really REALLY REEEAAAALLLLLLYYYYY long time I know you've probably been waiting for a new chapter on the edge of your seat. But now. IM HAVE RETURNED! Time for the chapter. I was gone so long bcuz my family moved to stinky stupid ONTARIO. I now live in Toronto its full of COMUNISTS. I hate it bcuz I cant vote bloc quebecois or oui for the referendum I hate Ontario ewwww I want to go home to quebec.

/Chapter 4: \\

I walked down the street still sad from all the people who had died. I cried torrents of pure maiden tears for my fallen friends. When ALL OF A SUDDEN I suddenly was hit on the head by something heavy. I knocked unconscious when I woke up I was in the loving arms of AXLE! I fainted again.

When I woke up I found out I was hit by a keyblad. What is this? It stuck in my hand like it belonged there. Axle drew his katana because he was worried but it was okay the keyblade was nice. After just holding it I suddenly knew exactly what it was and how to use it. It was like some part of my mind that had been there the whole time had suddenly been unlocked by this keyblade.

SUDDENLY from a portal came ARCADe Fire! "You stole our keyblade" Win Buttlover said. I started to cry and Axle drew his katana and began to attack them. But Arcade Fires was stronger. They were in there spaceship and fired lazers that went PEW Pew pew! Axel was hit! He fell down, really really badly hurt. And it was then that I knew what I had to do. Anger flared up in me, and an aura of pink sparkley energy eneveloped me. "Use your power!" said the doctor. So I did, and arcade fire ran away. I crouched over axels crippled body and started to cry. The tears covered his wounds and they glowed sparkley pink and healed him.

Axel woke up and his face was in my big boobs! I blushed and punche him, "B-baka! I yelled. "No wait I didn't mean to im sorry lizzie" "Well that's okay I guess. Anyway I am glad your safe."

"But what was that?" Asked Riku he was tall dark and handsome! "Who are you?" I asked. "That's riku, axel snarled, and I don't like him." Wow I guess he doesn't like Riku could this be rivalry?

Riku screamed, "WHY DO YOU HAVE A KEYBLADE!"

To…..be…continued…WHAT WILL HAPPEN? :3


	5. Every Teardrop is a Waterfall

AN Why has no one else reviewed my story? I had to change the title to make it more interestin! Im REAAAAAALLYYYYYYYY upset NOW! I moved to Ontario and Im so upset I cant believe that you guys aren't enjoyin my story also. I hate not being able to speak French because my mommy told me to go to a DIRTY ENGLISH SCHOOL to learn how to be tolerant of other people. I want to be around other French people who can speak thebeautifulest language in the world and who don't make fun of me for having a accent.

Ok im done being angry.

/CHAPTER 5: Every teardrop is a waterfall\\

Riku punched axel in the face! "WTF?" Said axel and punched him back. I realized that they had started fighting over my heart so I tried to break them up but it didn't work so I cried. Axel noticed and he stoped fighting riku for a second to comfort me. When he wasn't looking riku grabbed me by my arms and threw me through the portal! Oh no!

Riku came thru the portal too and axel tried to come through but he was too slow! Riku said "Elizabeth Sakura Sasook…I need to talk to you alone." I gasped, how did he know my name? "Miss Sassook, if you have a keyblade it means you are the chosen one, all the keyblads should be given but you have the OTHER keyblade." I looked at my keyblade, it was pink and sparkley.

Now that I looked at riku he was actually really hot! His beauty almost made me cry but not really because only axels beauty can do that. Riku was wearing a sexy green tux and I blushed cause he was hot.

I was pushed back through the portal to outsid the ball where Axel and Soar were. They were so happy to see me they forgot about fighting and started to kiss but only cause its hot, theyre not actually gay like Frak lol! "DON'T SCARE ME GOT IT MEMORIZED?" yelled Axel. He cried and ran away. "Go chase him," Sora said, "you love him don't you?"

So I did. When I found him he was crying a TON. Aww don't worry im fine said me. And he smiled with a warmth that compared to the warmth that I felt when I stuck my hands in my deep boobcrack. (lol there huge).

Then we got all back together and formed a group that we decided to call Organization 413 (LoL iM rEaDiNg HOMeStUCk HoNk! gamzees hot)

The all of a sudden a dark menacing figure appeared from out of a portal. Everybody gasped and prepared to fight him! It was….I scremed WHYYYY! 

WHAT WILL HAPPEN

TO BE CONTINTIUED.


	6. Chapter 6 the awakening

Authors note: I had a realy good Christmas. I got a sonic screwdriver and it goes bzzzzzzzzzzzwwwww. I got a 3ds and its fun but theres no kingdom hearts for 3ds yet :C

/-Chapter 6: The awakening-\\\

I gasped at the figure before us I coudnt breate at all it was….. zombie gerard way. He was a zombie. He killed himself because he thot that frank wasn't gay. Frak gasped and said but gerard don't wory baby im acutally gay and he took out his purple umbrella that said im gay on it to prove it. But zombie gerard didn't notice because he was zombie.

Zombie Gerard began to go bearserk and puked zombie guts. I started to cry how could Gerard way the man the legend become like this? Axle put his hand on my shoulder and I felt a bit better. Zombie gerard summoned chicken little and he attacked us. But Axle summoned samba and samba killed chicken little and ate him.

Zombie gerard was UNSTOPPABLE! HOW COULD WE DEFEAT HIM? I STARTED TO CRY but nothing worked my power wouldn't activate. It looked hopeless until…..

ALL OF A SUDDEN! A portal appeared and then Gamzey hopped out of it. He was really really hot. His scruffy hair fluttered in the wind. His orange horns sparkled in the sunlight, and a flush of pink came to his cheeks as he looked at me and my large boobs. "MoThErfUkiNG hOnkkkKKK" he said and kicked zombie gerard in the BALLS REALLY HARD! XDD And he ran awa.y

Now I really didn't know what to do. Gamzey was so hot but I also loved Axle. But then he looked funny and and started to laugh "ha HA ha Ha ha hONK because he was sober. The magic of his pies wore off! So we fed him pie and he was normal again. Gamzey started to cry "I miss alternia because I was thrown in portal by jac noir he is the new lead singer of arcade fires." Then gamzee blush again… "My boyfrend Tavros is there, hes really shy so I have to." Damn well I guess hes gay too. But that's hot.

With all these choices and possibilities I didn't know what to do?

All of a sudden gamzey turned sober again

What will happened?

To be continued….


	7. The darkness within

Authors note: ugh there was update for homestuck yesterday but it was NO. GOOD. I hat the new kids because the trolls arnt there WHEN WILL THEY CAME BACK? I miss my gamzey :'(

So we were just standing there with gamzey. I was blushing a really large amount because he was the hottest non human guy ive ever seen. (axel is the hottest) axel was getting jealous because he noticed! And he didn't want to fight for my heart. My ginourmous voluptuous boobs began to tremble violently.

I really needed a bra…

So anyway Sora said "Listen we need to get back on track. Lizzie…you are the chosen one. We have to find out why though but mikey is dead…" I remembered about the keyblad and cried. Why me? I was so sad but axle sora gamzey frank zombie gerard and riku hugged me. "Thanks guys!" We all hopped on the gummie ship and flew off to….NEVERLAND!

BUT THE GUMMIE SHIP CRASHED! WE ENDED UP IN THE LION KING. Scar was there he was really hot because I could visualize his true soul and see him as a human. But he was also evil so I couldn't love him. Simba said, "Lizzie we need your help!" Gamzie said that he'd help him. Simba was really happy and held a keyblade In his mouth and he helped us. We found really hard monsters like the ones who stomp on you and kill you really quickly. I lost a lot of HP. We got to scar and we went back to the save point and ran back again!

I had a party of Gamzie Sora and Axle and we went in to fight Scar again. Gamzie healed us with healing potions and Sora and I hit him with our keyblades. I held one keyblade in each hand and did a spin attack. But then Scar got stronger and Sora and Gamzie died. I started to cry. How could I let my friends die like this? Frank came into my party and said " Lizzie, use your power?"

I started to glow pink, and I reenjerated them so they were alive again. Scar got really scared and I looked at him and grinned mischeviously. I dealt the final blow and scar exploded and I got lots of exp points and leveled up!

We all went back to the gummie ship but somebody else was there…

He said, "Hello."

I started to cry.

It was…

What will happen?

TO BE CONTINUEDDDDD!

/_^


	8. ShAtTeReD  HoNk :O

AAN: OMFG I no I said I hatted the new kidz but DIRK IS GAY! That's so kawaii hes yaoi! 3 3 3 ##3 I shop him with jake foreverzzzzz also AR is hot when he says It seems im glasses im like HOTTTT lmoa see im rozy

We were on the gummey ship and there was a guy there! He was kinda tall and rely hot it was…. BEC! Only he was human and not a doggie. (AN omg I saw a rely hot bec gigika) Jade wasn't there because she sucks I hate her. Shes tryin to brake up dave and Eridan.

JUST THEN riky came! Riku was really lot he had hair. But anyway youre probs wonderin why I was screamin in the last chappie well you get the answer now…

"We must go to cake boss!" Riku and Jack Noir said. Then Riku looked at Jack Noir. "Jackoff noir its you!" "You know my pornstar name" Jack gasped. Then we went to cake boss world and saw buddy. He made us lots of cakes but all of the cakses had been poisoned by John. Because john was angry that karkat wasn't a homosexual.

Buddy was feelin really sad because he loved moro so much. I tried to tell him to look aT my boobs they give happiness becuz theyre so big but it didn't work because hes yaoi.

All of a suddenly, a spaceship came and it dropped 7 people. They parashooted down to cakebossworld and landed. They were ARCADE FRIES. Jack noir embraced them and they made a human pyramid formation and took out their weapons, ready to fight.

I shed a tear for the blod shed I knew would shortly follow. Then I drew my keyblade. The darkness in my heart took over! It was a s ide effect from my power, buecause my power… was from a heartless! I WAS HALF HAERTLES!

Flashback…

It all made sense now. Why people hatted me. I was half heartles. My stepmom hatted me bcuz she new that that was what I was. She adopted me from my real parents, my mom had sex with a heartless named Roxas. And got pregnet.

But as I grew up she really…deep down…..LUVD ME. She was protectin me bcuz when she mad me do chores the organization 14 (if I joined it lol) wuz watchin outside my window the hole time. but if I didn't go outside they wouldn't get me.

UNFLASHBACK

When all seemed lost a bacon of light and sexy and appeared out of the sky. He was tall and wore a blue shirt and had a red shirt and looked like David Tennant because it was DOCTOr wHO! He ripped off his clothes to reveal a sexy pink tuxedo. The cake boss gasped. He got out a rolling pin to help us defeat Arcade Fire. But before they escaped they said "In order to get rid of the darkness in your soul you must kill your one true love" I started to cry and the tears were pink.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN

TOO BE COCTINUED.


	9. every teardrop is a waterfal

Authors note; I am so sad that whitney housten died. She sang that titanic song and I love that song because she sounds quebecois. Vive le quebec libre!

CHAPTER 9: EVERY TEARDROP IS A WATERFULL

Doctor Who got in his turdis and flew away into the cosmos. I shed more pink tears. I could sense his love for me because I'm half Doctor. But I didn t love him, I loved Axle…. He was the love of my life, oh and also gamzey. but I had to kill him. Both of them. It was my destine.

ALL OF A SUDDEN a popcorn kernel sprite appeared because I was playing SBUB. I noo that the sprite was linked with jack noir so I was gonna thro in something that was weak to make him weak but I remembered I could bring ppl back with the spire so I grabbed zombie gerard and hurled him into the sprite. There was a flash of pink and gerardsprite was born. Then jacko noir glew pink and got extra powers. He turned into a zombie, and had the voice of an angle, and he could play guitar reeallly realllyy weelllllllllll!

Suddenly Jack Noir became HOT! He was such a hottie. I started to blush purple because in Sburb I am a troll. In reality I am part troll part human half Doctor part GEROMY (An I Love sweet bro and Hella Jeff its sooo funny I wonder who writes it) I started to lol because Gamzie came and said MoThErFuKING HOtnk.. Suddnly I kew that Jakc Noir could heal my heart…the axle shaped hole in my heart…. 

Andw Hussie apppered to me and said "YOU HAVE 12 PANELS LEFT!" and shott me. I bled bright pink because I am a TROLL and my blod is better then feferi because I hated her because she broke eridans heart and he is a very sweet guy! I grew sparkly horns that looked like a heart. They were pink.

I had magical girl powers so I could swap between forms at will with a transformation sequence with sparkles and vocaloid in the background.

Then a small white dog came up to me and said "Lizzie become a magical girl! Will u sign my contract?" All the boys screamed NOOOOOOOOOOO but I didn't know why. I signed the contract in sparkly pink ink. Then the dog said "lol yo u have 14 days until you become…A WTICH!"

I cried how could this happe

TO BE CONTINUED?


	10. Chapter 10

We got into the gummie ship and went to shrek world. We had to go save donkie who had asked us for our help. Fiona was there casting spells of fire! I gasped and started to cry how could Fiona hurt her friend like this? Axel gasped too and sacrificed himself to save donkie. " No sora said" "You cant do this" Frank said with his purple dug a grave for axel and frank put flowers on it.

We started crying because we were all crying. What would we do now? Fiona was such a fucking bitch. At least donky was still alive but then the heartyless took his heart and turned him into a nobuddy. His nobody name was dxonky he was hotter now beucase nobodys are always hotter than regular people (LOL JUST LOOK AT AXLE :3)

So axle was still dead we didn't know what to do. Just then Eridan Ampreg came out of nowere. He was already god ter. He was the wizard of life. He saw that we were all very sad and he could not bear to see sad people. He knelt down and said: "I am very sorry for what has taken place Lizzie." He was rly hot because hes a PRINCE! Of the sea like ariel. So anyway he brought Azle back to life by doing the lifey thing. He glowed pink and so did axel and azle came back. IM BACK GOT IT MEMORIZED he said/.

We lold and cried and lold and lmaoed becauase axel is sexy and he knows it. Then there was still bab guys in shrek world. So I took out my keyblades and used 3 of them like zoro in one piece (hes hot) and I did the onigiri attack. They all died x cept the rely big one that I hate in the game.

Dxonky took out his machine guns and shot the last heartless 573895 times and it died. We did the victory dance like in final fantasy. And then we all yaoi it was hot.

What will happen to be coctinued.


	11. the confession

AN: wooooow I haven't written stuff in a long time! I'm really sorry guys! anyways I'm gonna write again. To prove it, here's this chapter. I hope you guys really really really really really love it. (please review)

When we got back to the gummy ship I started to cry. I ran to my room and nobody was allowed to see me accept 4 Axle… but he was too busy playing strip poker with Zombie Gerard. There was so much that I didn't understand about my power WHAT IS IT? I DO NOT KNOW I decided to talk to Dxonky.

Dxonky had a lot of new intelligence in his nobody form he was kinda really wise like the wizard of oz. His voice sounded like mufasa. When I found him he was sitting looking out into space contemplating life because he was philosophi. Anyways so I talked to him and said "What is my power dxonky I don't know what it is pls help." And then dxonky said "look into your heart, your soul, your true being and im sure you'll find it" and he smiled one of those smiles that those wise smart people always smile that makes the main character not know what they're talking about because they're not as wise as him.

I decided it was time to confront Axle. And tell him…everything.

I went downstairs but I fell LOL I WARNED YOU ABOT THE STARS! I TOLD U and Gamzie and Axle and Sora were all shirtless becuz of the strip poker. They were suuuuuper hot they all had really nice abs. But Axel's were the nicest, still it was obvieee that Sora n Gamze worked out! Like the song by LMFAO (I don't mind that LmfAO is English cuz theyre hot!) and they were listnen to MCR play Im a Creep live (even tho gerard was ZOMBIE he could still play guitar and had the hottest voice in the world! But not as hot as Axle)

I tok Axel aside "Baby we need to talk." He said OK and put his sexy purple tuxedo back on except he didn't do up the buttons so I could still see his chest kinda but he was also wearing the tux. But then I started cryin because I had to tell him about my past…and how I was part wolf.

I cryed as I started to talk about my past.

"my past is a tragic past" I began as I spoke softly to axel "you need to know the truth. I hope you can still travel with me even though you know my past"

then I told him.

The next day

We decided to go to quebecoisworld (quebec je t'aime! I miss u) and we hung out with the parti and talked about how much we hate stupid English people like steven harper (COMMUNIST IH ATE HIM) Then we went to Homestuck world and to be conintued.


	12. the war

AN: (LOL AN is also the thing for ANIME NORTH!) which I just got back from! There wer a lot of rely rely awesome cosplayers there. There was an axle and he was hot but unfortunatly he didn't have a sexy purple tuxedo. Ther was an awsome homestuck photo shoot and there was a realy hot gamzey there. Next year I want 2 come in coplay please leave sugestins in tha reviews! I have brown hair and its long so who can I be. Please reviw.

We decided not to go to homestuck world an dinstead we went to QUEBEC! (I wish I were home Ontario is stupud) and we went to beautiful quebec city. We saw Justin trudeau he was talkin bout yaoi and how yaois should be allowed to get married. He was so hot, he looked like kaito the vocaloud. I went up to him all shy and said "hello mister…" and I blushed very deus. He turned to me and ravished me with his eyes. I gasped. He was the most beautiful politics in the whole wide world! Axe l looked really jealous though and so did all of the other guys in cluding Gaymzey (Get it because he is yaoi).

Gaamzey thanked Justirn Trudeao for his hard work until suddenly THE CONSERVATIVES CAME AND TURNE INTO HEARTLESS they were now the xconservative party of Canada cause they had nobodus to. Justin trudo got out his machine gun and shot it. He said "ADIOS BITCHES!" gamzee got sober and started to fight with his….KEYBLADE! "what is going ON HONK?" asked gamzey and he fougt with the sword and we WON! And beautiful Quebec became its own country (but anime north moved 2 quebec it's the only good thing abot Ontario)

Justin was lookin shy and he turned to me. "lizzy may I join your party?" he asked. "I want 2 use my poitics power to stop the evil arcade fries. They want to…vote non for the referendum.'

Axle was suspicus so he asked Justin to prove his power. A hartles was appeared and Justin raised his arms and said "VIEV LE BLOC QUEBECOIS" and a white fleur-de-lis appeared around him in light and it glowed rely bright and shot mini fleur-de-lises at the hartless which died. We knew he was nice so he joined my party. He started blushin every time I looked at him but I don't know why after all I have these ugly wolf ears and tail….my tail drooped in sadness. :'(

After that we went back 2 tha ship and decided to have a FOSSBALL CONTEST! Azle and sora and gamzey and tavros and leon and cloud and Justin and frak and zombie gerard and dxonky and tidus and eridan all decided 2 play. "The winner gets a kiss…from LIZZIE!" they all yelled.

Tob e continued…

(seriously all of u axle cosplayers wear da purpletux!)

(also please review)


	13. IN da HOUSE!

AN: so guysss….. I feel like im really getting better at my fanfics but nobody is reviewing them! Can you guys please post reviews? Please? Do it for axel's hotness.

They played fossball and it was a tie so they all kissed me it was kinda embarrassing but I rely enjoyed it I blushed a lot.

Then we decided that we had to go find arcade fries. So we went. We flew to Disney channel world and got out of the ship.

"wow whats this place" said axle. "I duno" I said. It was a big white building. It was the…WHITE HOUSE!

we were about to go insine but all of a sudden

a guy jumped out of the house and started doing jazz hands. He swagged up to me and sang "chillin by the fire while we eating fonde I don't kow about me but I know about you so say hello to falsetto in three two swag"

he was short but still relly hot. "HI IM CORY" he said

we gassed

Cory said "hey welcome to my crib. This is the white house and im cory." He kinda blushed at me…? Or maybe it was my boobs! Lol the guys sure do love them…especially Axel he's the biggest perv XD XD

Then cory sad "guys thers a lot of hartless in the whithous and there makin lots atrouble?"

"ohno said axle "we gotta do something" sead frak.

So we went inside the whitehouse and cory was right. There was a lot of heartless in every hallway and every room. They were everywhere. I took out my keyblades and got redy to fight.

The heartlass were relly tough this time. They cam in big wavs but cory joined the fight! He pulled out his ninja throwin starz and stated usin his NINJUTSU! (he got trainin from naruto) he was a NIJA! he used hiz ninja powers t ohelp us win. It was hot

Now that the heartless were dead Cory aked "Can I join u lizzy I see that your soul is pure u want to help others…that's what a president should do.'

Gamzey was suspicus but I kissed him so he let cory jon! he can help us now with his president ninja skills

Then we got a distres call from Donky back on the gummi shep. "GUYS DIGIMONWORLD IS IN BIG DANGER TIE CALLED AND SED THE HARTELES ARE EVERWHEHYER!""""

"OH NOOOOO!" said everyone because tie was our frend.

Then we went.

what will hapen.

To be conintujed.


	14. fourteen: battle for my luv

AN hey guys so i am doing poopy exams right now and their soooooo dumb also radio head got there show canceled and i was sooooooooo happy because tom York is ugly! cCOLDPLAY is SOOOOOOOO much better paradise really speas to me i think it was written about qubec oh ya and I still need COSPLAY IDEAS FOR ANIME NORTH 20113! XD I NEED THEM PLs also reviews

Chapter 14

Before we went to digimons we decided to stock up on food and stuff. We went oteh junes and i stole some CRISPS like the good aold days. I started tearing up because of my past with seifer and his gang... what happened to them... my tail drooped in AGONY. I avoded their gaiz but they saw me i panicked and hid in axles portal.

Inside da portal i could see everythin about axel it was like da world inside his head. I heard his sexy sweet smooth voice say "Lizzie...I lov you..."BUT WAS THAT REAL? Or did he just like my boobies i began to cry and my tail fell off because i was so sad. (but they grow back so ppl still wont accept me)

I jumped out of da portle and we went to digimonworld. On the way we played I'm a Creep by coldplay. We saw tie and agu mon. It was a long time and he was really hot with his tie. "agu agu!" said agumon and we all laughed. Hahahahhaa what a joker" said Tie and we all went to fite hertless..\

There were a lot of heartlesses and it was like the part in the game where you fight 1000 heartless only there were 10000000000 of them instead. Dxonky learned a new attack called Lizzie ur my EVERYTHing and he usd it. To use da attack you have to chant I love lizzy three times and press the x button really fast 5 times in a row and then o when the enemy is flying in the air. Then he did a piledriver and the enemy flew to da ground like Rock Lees move in Naruto when he beet garra.

Gamzie was sober he was fitin really hard and his muscles were felxing and he didn't have a shirt on. H U N K. 3 He was really hot oh my god. Sora cam up to me and said "Elizabeth!" I gasped because he dosent usually use my full name like dat. "Are you ok? I thought a heartless killed u. I can't fite unless I know ur ok…" Then he started to sing to me and MCR backed him up. They opened with of COURSE welcome to da Back Parade, then they played I'm a Creep, Every Tear drop is a Waterfall, Call me maybe, and then they closed again with Welcome..to the Black parade. The power of RAWK destroyed a lot of heartlass. Soras voice was relly hot just not as good as Gererad but cmon he has the voice of an ANGLE.

There wer still a few hartlesses left. They pinned me to da grund and I almost dyed! But everyone noticed at once and hey all beat up the heartless with ther bare hands and they were relly tired from all da fiting.

Then arcade fires came and KIDNAPPED ME! they tok me away in a giant hot air balon like team rocket but ther alloon was shaped like a SKULL cause their evil. They made me wear a magical braclet that stoops me from usin my power. NOOOOOOO I SCREMED.

Waht will happen. To be contininued.


	15. SAVE me

Auturs nut: today I finished grade 9! Wooo! Schools out! Vive quebec!

PREVIOUSLY ON HEARTS OF THE NOBODIES: Lizie was captured and cant use her power.

Hearts of the Nobodies: CHAPTER 15: save meeeeeee.

In the arcanfris base I was thrown in to cag and the dor was closed and locked NOOOOOOOOOO I said. But it was too late I was trapped…

I was rely worried because I knew that nobody loved me enough to come and save me. this would be….. my final resting place. The Arcane Fire came over to me and said "We are Arcafe Fire! Now Lizzy…ur probably wonderin why we caught u. well u have a beutiaful voice and ur relly pretty so u will be…OUR NEW LEAD SINGER!"

"NO YOU STUPID FUCKS I WILL NEVAR SING FOR U! ur the WORST BAND EVER! VIVE MRC FOR EVERRR!" I tried to use my power but it didn't work…

Mean while…

Azel was cryin with Sora. "How cold this happen too our lizzy?" He cryed and Gamzie was sober because he was so mad. He punched a wall and da wall blew up. Cloud was cryin too.

Justin and Cory used their president power to locate me. "I kno where she is. Shes at…da arcanfirs BASE!" Axle, Sora, Gamzey, Seifer, Leon, Roxas, Zombie Gerard, Frak ,Dxonky and Tie all gasped. They went to da base still blinded by tears…

When Axle saw me in the cage he was SOOOOO MADl. "HOW DARE U DO THAT TO HER!" he scremed. They laughed a lot cause they were evil and they didn't care about me or my human rights.

Axel puled out his katans and slicd the bars of the cag in haf. But it didn't work because the caje was katana-proof so instead his katanas broke and he cried. Was all hope lost?

NO!

All of a sudden a hole was cut in the wall and in jkumped ZORO! (not da zoro with the puny thin swords and the mask I mean ONE PIECE) zoro took out his katanas and gave them to axel. He saed: "use dem wisely" then he disaperd in2 da nite like da misterious man he was….

Axel loked at the sords one of them was the sord of Quina and the other was a legendary cursd sord that zoro got in log town.

Den Axle culd brake da cage! He cut the uncuttable (row row fite da power lol) and I climed out of the cagee he hugged me real close. "lizzy…do nut scar me like that agen." Then he tok off the braclet that wuz stopping me frum usin my power!

I thot of wat Arcan Fires put me throgh and started to glow pink. "How dar u….u all hurt my frends and theres no way id sing for ur RETARDED band! XD Tim too dIE!"

Then I used my powerand they all died.

Everyoen cheered for me. "LIZZIE YOU DID IT YOU DESTRYOED THEM!" I kissd all da boiz cuz dey wer hoot.

We went back to da gummie sheep and played strip fossball. But little did we kno…the danger was not gone yet…at al…in fact it was just beginning….

END OF PART 1: THE LIZZY SAGA

To be continued. Next up is Part 2 – Destinies and hot guyz


	16. every tear drop is a water fall 2

AN: HEY. TO ALL MY READERS... IM BACK! FROM MY HAITASU! (im really sorry about not writing for all dat time :() but anyways now its tim 2 return with part 2 of hearts on the nobodies

PREVIOUSLY ON HEARTS OF THE NOBODIES

Axle: use ur power lizie

Lizie: but... i dont know what it is

Arcade fire: oh no we're ded

Chapter 16: Every tear drop is a water fall 2

When I woke up that morning... axel was cryin. there were pure tears streaming down his boyish face and dribbling down his chin drippin to the ground to form a big puddle of tears just looking at it. Axle was singing 2 himself...when hes sad he writes songs. this time he was singing "when i was a young boy my father took my into the city to see a band"

i cryed because his song was so bootyful

ALL OF A SUDDEN artic monkeys were attackin! not cute monkeys the DUMB EVIL MONKEYS THAT PLAYED THE OLYMPICS ISNTEAD OF MCR!

but axle...he didnt get up to fite. he wouldnt do anythin. there was hurti n his eyes. i didnt no y... i got rely mad at da artic momkeys "CANT YOU SEE HES GOING THROUGH AN EMOTIONAL YOURNEY?" I yeled at them

"YA" donky sed

they loked at me for a minute then lafed becaus they didnt have hearts "we are 10 times more evil than arcane fires! ur doomed! we dont care about him we wany U LIZY"

"but tats me? i said frantically. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH A PURE INNOCENT GIRL LIKE HER ANYWAYS honk" said gamzie who was sober

"we want/... HER POWER"

i gassed "but i dont kno wat it is"

they cast soul sucker THEY HAD TO SUCK MY SOUL OUT! All of a sudden AXLE SPRUNG TO LIF he didnt wan me to di

he…. jumped….. in the way…. of … the…..

sucking…..

"lizzie i dont want to dead" axel said. but then he became dead. and lzze sad.

the tears of a maiden (me) fell to the ground in torrents, over the death of he who i lovd so much...

What wil happen

to be conintued.


End file.
